Snow
by green3040
Summary: When Ulquiorra and Orihime meet as children, an unexpected outcome occures.


Snow

On the sidewalk next to the road, a young boy was crouched. Absent mindedly, he made small shapes and creatures in the blackened slush.

"Umm, hi..."

He looked up at his addressor; it was a girl around his age, though she was slightly taller. He didn't reply, but instead stared at her. "Your face is funny." She commented, pointing at the aqua streaks lining his cheeks. His eyes narrow, "If you're just going to make-fun of me, then go away." The little girl gasped, "Oh no! I wasn't trying to be mean." A grin spread a crossed her flushed cheeks "I like your face." That was the first time someone's ever told him that. He looked down quickly; digging his face into his scarf he covered the small smile painting his lips.

"I think someone's calling you…" He mumbled. What did this girl want? All he wanted was for her to leave him be. "I don't hear anything silly!" She giggled, "My big brother's not even home yet." He didn't understand, "What about your parents, your mom and dad?" She looked down at her feet as she dug them deeper into the snow, "They're… not here. They've been gone for a long time." Now he got it. She lived with her older brother, and for reasons unknown, they lived separately from their parents. He replied quietly, "Mine too."

"Oh…" She said, seeming to recover from his question, she asked "Do you wanna play with me?" Play, with her? He pushed the idea out of his head, 'I'm fine alone.' He thought. "Why do you want to play with me? Don't you have other people to bother?" She frowned; he seemed to of wounded her. "No… not really. Come on, let's go!" She reached down; grabbing one of his hands she yanked him to his feet. Out of surprise and frustration he cried out, "Don't touch me!"

Letting go of his hand, she stared at him, surprised from the sudden out burst. "Leave me be! I don't want to be around anyone, I want to be alone!" Every word seemed to cause her pain, tears began welled in her eyes. "I really don't see why you'd want to play with trash like me!" Anger he never knew he had rippled from him. She didn't deserve this; he knew that. The tears brimmed over onto her cheeks. They stood there in silence, the wind threatening to blow them away. Finally, the girl sniffed, "… You're not trash…"

He expected her to scream at him, runaway even, but not defy the insult he'd directed toward himself. "Trash are people who are bad… or things that aren't worth talking to. A-and you're not that…" Warm, angery tears flooded his face. All his life, he had been told he was worthless. Trash. Even to the extent that he believed it. This little girl had made him feel like he was worth something. He couldn't remember when he'd last cried, she ruined him.

Not fully understanding why he was crying, he wiped at his cheeks. "S-say it again… please." Even though she was still crying, she smiled. Before he could push her away, or flee, her arms were around his shoulders. "You're not trash." She whispered. He soaked in her words, loving it. Freely, he cried into her. 'Thank-you' wouldn't reach his lips, "… Neither are you…" He hoped she understood what he meant. He adored her undeserved words of praise,

"You're. Not. Trash"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

This fanfic was only written because I got to wondering what Ulquiorra's human life was like, you know? Arrancars/hollows can't remember what it was like when they were human, so I wanted to fill in the blank of Ulquiorra's human life (Or at the very least a small chunk of it). Also, I think, and this goes for most if not all of the espada, that whatever happened in him in his human life must have been pretty bad for him to turn out they way he did. I mean, hollows were souls that couldn't find their way to the soul society, or they're souls that had hatred and/or regrets from when they were living, so there must have been something in Ulquiorra's human life to make him become a hollow, right? And since "trash" is kinda his catch phrase of sorts, I wanted to disect why he said it. Kids pick up on things they hear at home, so if they hear it enough, they'll start to repeat it (especially if it's directed towards them).

And since I am a strong supporter of Ulquihime, I just had to fit Orihime in there somewhere :3

R&R please :)


End file.
